


was it good to see me?

by toshaGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshaGraham/pseuds/toshaGraham
Summary: [пульс бьётся — звук резкий, как-при-срыве-кольца-парашюта.]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	was it good to see me?

смотришь на меня глазами этими лазурно-синими,  
своими пустыми, нежными,  
жестоко красивыми.  
смотришь, замерев, прожигая яростью, равнодушием — хуже выстрелов,  
не отрываясь, будто окутан какими-то чарами,  
твои власти свергнуты, чувствуешь себя анархистом?  
(видел ли ты оленя, замершего перед горящими фарами несущегося на него кадиллака?  
видел ли парашютиста, летевшего прямо к земле, якорем — собственным страхом,  
не знавшим, что нужно кольцо лишь сорвать, чтобы выжить?)  
я — да — и видел у них твоё лицо.  
уверен, что ты бы тоже заметил,  
как строг к тебе мир, и как в нём темно,  
если бы мой для тебя не был важнее, в приоритете.  
вот только твой страх за меня как и мир беспросветен.  
пульс бьётся — звук резкий, как-при-срыве-кольца-парашюта.  
ты знал, что давно у тебя я под кожей и в ней и  
(жаль только, я не генетик, и чудо, что я не один из них.  
хочу, чтоб то было буквально, поверь, но понимаю, что глубже, сильнее слиться не можем мы)  
но мне не нужна (пока) твоя смерть,  
и мне не нужны парашюты, пойми.  
лишь только смотри на меня глазами своими лазурно-синими,  
смотри, с этой сильной нуждой.

миг — и ты снова уходишь. могу ли спросить у тебя я, уилл

[was it good to see me?]

**oh, good? no.**


End file.
